


Marry You

by CalebsKingdom



Series: Winged Dream Smp [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, Gen, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebsKingdom/pseuds/CalebsKingdom
Summary: “It's a beautiful night,” Ranboo hums, low voice holding a musical note to it, and Tubbo’s breath catches. “We're looking for something dumb to do...Hey, Tubbo,”The door to Tubbo’s cabin opens, a grinning Ranboo standing in the doorway.“I think I wanna marry you.”
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Winged Dream Smp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192844
Comments: 9
Kudos: 227
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how Tubbo and Ranboo decided that Ranboo was the one who proposed? And how Tubbo sang Marry You to Ranboo and he proceeded to listen to it for literal hours afterwards?
> 
> Yeah, that's what this is based off
> 
> **Ranboo and Tubbo are _platonically_ married, this is not romantic whatsoever, please don't try to make it romantic, I Will merc you on sight**

Tubbo forgot how relaxing it can be to be on call with someone, no obligation to speak or fill the silence with noise. Normally he found himself lightly strumming his ukulele, but Ranboo had mentioned how he had something planned for today, so he decided to hold off on that for now. After all, surprises were always exciting, weren’t they?

So here they were, the calming air of the call enveloping both teens in a comforting warmth the other always brought. The young ram hybrid can feel his hands twitch to do something despite the relaxing nature of the call and his eyes flicker towards his ukulele, humming lightly as he tries to decide if he wants to be impatient and play or wait for his friend to get to Snowchester finally.

Ranboo’s light humming snaps him out of his thoughts and he perks up, eyes brightening slightly at the sound. Ranboo  _ never _ did this, not when he knew someone could hear him, and so he could feel the excitement burst to life once more.

“Boo-”

“It's a beautiful night,” Ranboo hums, low voice holding a musical note to it, and Tubbo’s breath catches. “We're looking for something dumb to do...Hey, Tubbo,”

The door to Tubbo’s cabin opens, a grinning Ranboo standing in the doorway.

“I think I wanna marry you.”

Tubbo sits up quickly, the call they had been in going dead as the other stands in his doorway, eyes bright, gaze determined. 

Tubbo...Tubbo remembers having a conversation about this. 

He remembers the two of them doing a little challenge in a world Tubbo made, joking around and simply having fun, being the kids they were, when he jokingly asked Ranboo to marry him. It had caught the enderman hybrid off-guard, he could tell by the way his wings had poofed on his back, and yet he had laughed lightly, playfully rolling his eyes. ‘I’ll think about it,’ he had said, and Tubbo had grinned, determined to playfully flirt with his friend and joke around with the bit.

They had agreed that if they  _ did _ go through with it, that it’d be a fully platonic thing, their feelings for one another weren’t romantic, and yet Tubbo found himself wanting to go through with it even more. He tried to think about  _ not _ marrying Ranboo and it felt wrong. He loved Tommy, but their relationship was that of brothers. They were brothers, if not by blood, by soul, and everyone knew that, but Ranboo?

Ranboo wasn’t his brother, he loved him in a way that was fully platonic and yet so deep rooted that he couldn’t imagine not being connected to him for the rest of their lives.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by said teen standing directly in front of him, a hand raised to cup his face as the grin on his face widens. He hadn’t even noticed Ranboo had begun playing music from his com..!

“Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing tune,” he teases, changing the word to make it more fit their situation, and Tubbo can’t stop himself from laughing. Ranboo’s expression brightens even more ( _ Tubbo doesn’t think he’s ever seen him this happy before _ ) and he drops his hand to take Tubbo’s, stepping back. “Who cares, baby! I think I wanna marry you!”

He allows himself to be pulled out of the cabin, unable to stop the giddy laughter that bubbles from his chest, excitement thrumming through his veins.

“Well I know this little chapel in L’manburg we can go,” he chimes in, quickly moving so he’s right by Ranboo’s side as they begin to move towards the open land of the town. Ranboo’s expression brightens even more, an excited trill rising from his throat, a sound oh so familiar due to the multitude of bird hybrids in the server.

“No one will know! Oh, come on, Bee!” Ranboo chirps, wings spreading out behind him, “Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow, and it's on, boy!”

Tubbo laughs when he’s pulled towards the ender hybrid, allowing himself to be twirled and pulled close, the warmth radiating from the other enveloping him. He looks up just in time to see Ranboo grin, mischief in his eyes, and suddenly he’s being scooped up in a bridal carry, a startled yelp leaving him. Ranboo laughs, the sound echoing, and his spread wings raise, a harsh flap of them making them spin, and Tubbo finds himself laughing as well, arms going around his friend’s neck.

“Don't say no, no, no, no-no!” He twirls them around the town center, wings cocooning around the two of them, “Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah! And we'll go, go, go, go-go, if you're ready! Like I'm ready! ”

Tubbo laughs brightly, tightening his hold on the other even as the sound of people leaving their homes surround them.

“Cause it's a beautiful night!” Ranboo’s wings spread out quickly and Tubbo’s not surprised to see Jack and Charlie standing nearby, Jack visibly confused while Charlie has an almost  _ knowing _ grin on his face ( _ did he know about this? _ ). Even Puffy and Foolish are watching, both visibly amused by the teenagers’ antics, 

Looking up to Ranboo, he finds himself not caring when he sees the way he smiles at him.

“We're looking for something dumb to do,” the brit chimes in, voice shaking with laughter, and Ranboo’s smile is  _ blinding _ .

“Hey baby!” Black and white wings spread and suddenly they move in a familiar action, the two being thrust into the air by the force of such large wings. Both teens laugh as they go into the air, Ranboo’s forehead pressing against Tubbo’s, both grinning.

“I think I wanna marry you!”

Tubbo’s gaze is glued to Ranboo’s face and so he doesn’t notice at first, doesn’t notice the way he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. Doesn’t notice how he flicks it open and holds it in front of him.

It isn’t until he feels the ender hybrid’s hand rest against his chest that he looks down and sees the ring, a band of white and black with red and green gems dotting it shining in the sunlight. A matching ring, golden and black with green gems sits just beneath the first one, slightly larger than the top ring. The breath leaves his lungs and he can only stare for a moment before he laughs brightly, hugging his friend tightly.

Down below, the cheers of the citizens of Snowchester echo through the air, though the teens are too wrapped up in the joy of their platonic engagement to really notice.

Word spreads fast in the Dream Smp and so when Tommy sees the familiar figures of his pseudo-brother and friend soaring through the air, Tubbo held tightly in Ranboo’s arms, both laughing, he finds himself smiling.

“Idiots, the both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about Tubbo showing Ranboo this song after they joked about getting platonically married and I had to do this, okay, I couldn't get it out of my head and YES this is canon to the Au dammit they're platonic soulmates your honor


End file.
